


Really?

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruise marking, M/M, Sexual Content, clothed handjob, handjob, possessive Buck Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Summary: Bucky can get really horny sometimes and sometimes Peter needs to study.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, WinterSpider - Relationship
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 32





	Really?

As much as Peter adored Bucky, he could be incredibly horny sometimes. This was _especially_ problematic as Peter was now entering the most important time of his college career, finals. Peter was attempting, attempting being the keyword, to study at his desk, scribbling away in his notebook, highlighting sentence fragments occasionally.

"Come on Doll I'm in the mood for something," Bucky drawled, wrapping his arms around Peter's neck from behind, his voice coming out deep and purr like. Peter was slowly getting more and more frustrated at Bucky, as he was now licking short strips up and down his neck.

"Not now Bucky I need to study." Bucky hummed a little, now biting and sucking on Peter's neck, leaving dark purple spots on Peter's neck.

"Come on Doll I know you're stressed." Peter sighed slightly, stifling a moan as Bucky continued biting and marking up his neck.

"I can't Bucky I really need to pass my finals," Bucky growled slightly, now reaching his metal arm down Peter's chest.

"I swear to god Bucky, I really need to study." Bucky growled again, his breath hot on Peter's neck, making the small boy feel hot all over his body, "Don't worry you can keep studying." Bucky purred, now slipping his hand into Peters pant's, cubbing Peter's member through his boxers. Peter sucked in a breath sharply, stifling a moan as Bucky started rubbing him through the fabric, "Aw Petey your all wet." Bucky said, rubbing a finger over Peter's clothed tip, dripping precum, staining the fabric.

Peter tried to ignore Bucky and continue writing, hoping when he didn't respond Bucky would get bored, but unfortunately, it didn't work, as Bucky was now slipping his hand into Peter's boxers, earning a small moan from Peter. Peter suddenly felt hot and sweaty, unable to continue concentrating as Bucky started to stroke Peter, brushing his hand over his tip every now and again. "Aw, Petey you're all hot." Bucky said pulling his hand out of Peter's boxers, getting a whine from him, "Hold on, baby doll, I'm just taking your pants off," he said, now hooking his thumbs on the waistband of Peter's pants, swiftly tugging them down and getting them to Peter's knees effortlessly.

Peter had dropped his pen with a clatter, his head now resting on the back of his chair, giving Bucky more access to his neck, leaving more marks, as he wrapped his hand around the shaft od Peter's cock, stroking slowly, earning a soft moan from Peter, with every pump he went faster, getting louder and higher-pitched moans out of Peter. Suddenly Peter bucked his hips into Bucky's hand, his back arching, and gripping the arms of his chair hard, "You gonna cum baby doll?" Bucky purred into Peter's neck, Peter moaned again at Bucky's words, nodding frantically. "Cum for me baby doll. Cum for me." Bucky growled, stroking Peter faster now, Peter jerked and thrust his hips again, cumming in his boxers and in Bucky's hand with a cry, shaking slightly as Bucky pulled his hand out of Peter's boxers, licking the cum off of his hands.

"I think studying can wait, don't you think?"

\---------

"Did you study for the test Peter-Jeez what happened to your neck?!" Ned shouted at Peter earning a lot of annoyed glances from other students in the halls. Peter flushed a deep red.

"Bucky wanted attention." Peter said, suddenly finding the floor extremely interesting.

"I'm guessing you didn't study for the test then?" Ned said. Peter tipped his head from side to side, brow furrowed slightly.

"Not exactly." 


End file.
